


It didn't happen

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Zombie AU, bleak ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Blink and Mush try to survive the zombie apocalypse.





	It didn't happen

“It didn’t happen.”

Mush heard the words, but they rushed by him like wind, meaningless and inconsequential jabber, not really words at all. The horde swarmed bellow, with hungry moans that filled the air, but they didn’t know how to climb, thank god they didn’t know how to climb. Even so, Blink pushed the ladder away as soon as he’d pulled Mush up, and Mush wanted to tell him how terrible he was being, how their friends were still down there and would need that ladder if they were going to have any hope of getting up.

“Come on,” Blink yanked Mush forward, and he followed, but his legs felt numb. He noticed that he was shivering, freezing cold in the August sun, even before he noticed the great quantity of blood streaming down his right arm, and stopped dead in his tracks. The wound was ragged, a chunk of flesh missing at the shoulder, torn out by what could only be teeth.

“Blink…”

“It didn’t happen,” Blink repeated. This time Mush understood, and his stomach sank. He shut his eyes. The sun was too bright. The moaning below, and Blink’s voice so close to him, were hurting Mush’s ears. He needed to think.

“We could cut it off,” Mush said finally. “They says if it’s a leg or a arm, sometimes if you cut it off right away…” Mush reached out for Blink as he spoke, only to be pushed away, shoved so hard that it hurt, and all he could think was that it wasn’t his arm that had been bitten, it was his shoulder, and Blink was going to have to kill him now.

Blink grabbed onto Mush before he could stumble to the ground. His face was hard and cold, and he glared at Mush like he actually _could_ kill him. “Are you out of your mind?” He shouted the words straight into Mush’s face. “We ain’t cutting off your arm. We ain’t doing that. You need that arm.”

He gave Mush a shake, then let him go, walking forward across the roof. Mush didn’t know what to do. He picked up the sack of spoiled food and scrap metal they’d gone to ground to collect, and followed after Blink, carrying it with him.

It was a while before Blink spoke again, and when he did, it was a lie. “You’ll be fine,” Blink promised. He took the sack from Mush. It had been getting heavy. Everything was getting heavy, and it was no surprise, with the way Mush was losing blood. “Sit down,” Blink ordered. “I’ll… I’ll get you patched up, alright?”

Mush did as he was told. He sat on the floor of the roof, still and silent, as Blink took off his shirt, and used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding and fix what _had_ happened.


End file.
